A Very Special Guest
Log Title: A Very Special Guest Characters: Megatron, Vortex, Windblade Location: Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Date: July 31, 2018 TP: Titans Awaken TP Summary: Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Titans Awaken TP As logged by Megatron - Tuesday, July 31, 2018, 10:53 PM Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn :The repair bay in Tarn is a cold, uncomfortable place where one is encouraged to recover and leave as quickly as possible. However, its medical technology is among the most advanced on the planet, and the gleaming new facility provides the best chance for soldiers returning from battle to regain their life and strength. Unfortunately the fact that they'll be sent right back out to be damaged again almost immediately seems to make most medics callous to their patients' overall comfort and well-being outside of simple battle-readiness. <> Lord Megatron says, "Vortex. Meet me in the Tarn repair bay." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "On my way. Got me a present?" <> Lord Megatron says, "You'll see when you get here." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "on my way!" Windblade has been restrained and repaired, but otherwise treated well for a prisoner - given plenty of energon, and even allowed exercise and some entertainment, although much of that is Decepticon propaganda created by Ingénue and Banshee. Now, however, Megatron has returned. He looks at Windblade with a dark smile. "So sorry you've been left relatively unattended. I've had other matters that required my more immediate attention." Windblade looks mildly bored, "Oh? War going badly, one hopes?" She might have been getting propagandized at, and it might even have worked if she hadn't landed in Metroplex first when she arrived. But she did, and so she's been rather stubborn in not cooperating about contacting Trypticon. Currently she's leaning against a wall of her cage, head cocked slightly towards Megatron as she regards her captor. Vortex meanders into the repair bay, holding one of his torots in his hand. He tilts his head, his optics glittering a bit in curiousity under his visor. "So...what have we here tonight?" the sadistic little interrogator asks. "Quite the contrary," Megatron replies to Windblade. "The campaign goes swimmingly. Nonetheless, we'd greatly appreciate your help in recovering Trypticon." Megatron glances over as Vortex arrives. "I would hate to turn you over to Vortex's tender mercies. Cityspeakers are rare. Ghost could have become one, had she chosen a different path, but as she's not available, it will have to be you." Windblade hrms, "Gee, let me think about this... I could awaken a Titan on your behalf so you can begin an all-new reign of terror and chaos over both Cybertron and Earth and who knows where else... or I can refuse and spare a lot of people that, and also get the satisfaction of foiling your plans." She pauses, "Hold on, I need to think about this..." She then looks nonchalantly at Vortex, "Oh, oh no, is this the part where you... torture me? Please, don't do that." Her voice is so dry with that you could make an energon martini with it. Vortex tilts his head. "Oh, I'm not here to torture you, my dear." He says, approaching the cage, glee in his voice. "Just ask some questions. If you answer then well. we wont have to play will we?" "Torture would be the last resort," Megatron claims. "So many other ways to get you to cooperate. For now, Vortex here has some questions for you. I suggest you answer them. For your own sake, and for the sake of others you may care about." He turns and looks at Vortex. (Radio) Megatron transmits, "Find out what she knows about Titans and their control. Determine weaknesses we can use against her. Do not harm her -- physically or psychologically. We'll need her intact to raise Trypticon. However, threats against her own Titan, Metroplex may be backed up my Cyclonus's sabotage forces." to Vortex. Windblade sighs, "Well, this definitely beats being forced to listen to Banshee's Der SweeperMaus operas or Thundercracker pitching screenplays... fine. Go ahead and ask." Apparently boredom has her talkative, which is a weakness she might not even be aware of... Vortex sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Vortex sends Megatron a radio transmission, ' aww you're no fun. Seriously. I'll ask her about that' (Radio) Megatron transmits, "Expand your skillset, Vortex. Anyone can chop off fingers and ask questions. Show me your true skills in determining information." to Vortex. Vortex sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Vortex sends Megatron a radio transmission, ' Im on it...' Vortex chuckles. "So.. lets get down to business." He sits right by the cage and peers in at Windblade. "You're a cityspeaker. Surely, you know about the Titans? What can you tell us offhand about them. Im ever so curious about them." Megatron folds his arms and listens. This may be rudimentary stuff, but you never know what might slip out in simple conversation. Without Ghost to maintain and restore Trypticon, Windblade may be Megatron's only hope. So, this must be handled delicately. Megatron lets Vortex do the questioning, but for now remains on hand, observing. Must not break the little pet. At least, not yet. Windblade hrms, but decides to play along, since... again, getting a bit bored, "The Titans were made by the Primes to serve them. When they left Cybertron, most of the Titans left with them." She ahs, "But you don't believe in the Primes, do you? I thought that was the whole Decepticon orthodoxy that's been piped into this cage consistently." Vortex doesnt like to go in hard. Easy, coaxing. That gets them off guard. B ut that blade never leaves his hand. "Oh sure. I believe in Primes. I've seen plenty of them in combat. What can you tell me about the Primes then? Im a very..very curious mech. Very.. open minded." he keeps the snicker in. Megatron's crimson optics narrow and he leans forward almost imperceptivity. Yes, Windblade's religious beliefs might be very useful in understanding and, ideally, manipulating her. Already simple questions bear fruit, without having to even open her cage. Talk of the Primes disturb him, however, although he keeps that hidden well. Not just the Primes - The Fallen, rumored to return. Windblade's knowledge may be useful for more than just the resurrection of Trypticon. Windblade looks at Vortex, "You haven't seen the Primes in combat. I mean, you may have seen Optimus or the ones before him, but you know nothing of the Primes of old." She smirks back, glancing over towards Megatron as she notices a change, "Solus Prime was the first to discover how to speak to Titans, to have them respond." She tosses that bit out there to see how they react. Vortex tilts his head. "You know, you're right. I do no nothing of the old primes. Solus Prime, the Fallen, that sort of thing. So how did Solus Prime learn to speak with the titans?" Megatron keeps his expression neutral, listening to the exchange between Vortex and Windblade. He ponders his own knowledge of history and mythology. He knows how powerful stories can be to create narratives and sway nations. Much of Decepticon culture was based on his own pruning of Cybertron's past accounts to fit what Megatron wished his people to know. So much knowledge lost. So much destroyed, some by Megatron's own hand. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "She's just letting me sli[ right in." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Slip" <> Lord Megatron says, "Good work, Vortex. Find out everything she knows, and report back to me. I want things we can use -- to manipulate her, to resurrect Trypticon, and perhaps to anticipate the movements of this false Fallen." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yeah we can't have no more of these Primes runnin around. What's old and dead shoudl stay old and dead." <> Lord Megatron says, "You speak wisdom, Vortex." Windblade looks over at Vortex, "That, no one knows. At least how she did it at first. One of the things cityspeakers know, is empathy." She pauses, and can't resist, "Something that few Decepticons would know much of anything about. Except perhaps twisting it around to use against people." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "can you record that and play it for Ons and Blast Off? They need to know how wise I am!" <> Lord Megatron says, "Don't push me, Vortex." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Allright allright. Just you need new things around. Like Bruticus!" Vortex puts a hand to his chest. "You would me, my dear. I'm a very, very empathic individual." his tone is almost playful. "So if say..you have a titan and they are, oh for example. Hurt real bad. How woudl you coax them into talking again?" Megatron doesn't act shocked at Windblade's accusations. 'Lack of empathy' is the least of the things he's been called, although he remembers at time it was his empathy, as well as his strength, that drew people to the Decepticon cause. Not people like Vortex - they are merely useful tools to an end. But true-believers like Soundwave weren't just drawn in by the promise of power. Megatron can empathize with people when he wishes, although these days, Windblade is correct - empathy is merely another weapon in his arsenal. Windblade lowers her voice, leaning in to whisper to Vortex, "Okay, but you can't let him know... what you want to do, is take a hydrospanner..." She then grins, "And beat yourself in the head with it. Repeatedly. Eventually the Titan will take you in and tell you everything you wish to know." Vortex chuckles. "Oh business before pleasure, my dear.." he says. "But I think sado-masochism only makes me giggle, not titans speak. Anyways, can you tell me more about the Primes? What would make them reactivate themselves? After all these years. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Slag. I got too greedy." <> Lord Megatron says, "What she does not reveal directly she will indirectly through her actions." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "gonna try to change the line of questioning to the Primes, bring it back around to the Titans. kill two cyber-birds with one stone. No offense, Buzzy and Laserbeak" <> Combaticon Vortex whispers 'Total offense' Giggle. Megatron frowns, listening and watching silently. Megatron wouldn't take Vortex's approach - but that's the point of having him here, to explore angles Megatron wouldn't. Every reaction, every utterance of Windblade's gives Megatron more of window into her personality. Megatron learns more being a dispassionate observer than he might if he were the one pressing the questions. <> Lord Megatron says, "Very well, Vortex. I will leave you to it. Report to me on what you learn." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yes, sir!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "even if we learn everything can I still.. play with her when we're done?" Windblade smirks, "I can't imagine... maybe they're a little displeased at the fact there's been a war destroying their people for the past several million years?" Vortex nods "Yes, but thats been for millions of years. Why now? Why not a vorn ago? one in the future? Whats so special about this planetary rotation?" <> Lord Megatron says, "If you get her to raise Trypticon for us, you may have her to do what you will. I suggest using her affiliation for Titans against her. After all, Trypticon is suffering, and she might be the only one who can help him." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Good point good point. Time to put on the sob stories..." Megatron smirks at something on intrafaction radio. He studies Windblade silently, watching her with narrowed optics. There is no overt aggression in his stance, but his entire form exudes coiled, suppressed power ready to be released at any moment into brutal, violent death. Vortex shrugs. "Heck I can get you things like that. Anything you want. Im not interrogating you you know. Just being a curious little helicopter." sure he isnt. "So. I know you like the Titans a lot. Hurts to see one suffer. If you help us. Then Trypticon won't be suffering in the dark, emptiness of stasis lock. I've been there." he stares off. "Trust me. Its a slag of a place to be. Its not right you know. To do that to Trypticon. Not when you can help him." Megatron seems more amused than irritated, possibly impressed by Windblade's bravado in the face of danger and possible death. If he's impressed by Vortex's use of extreme subtlety, he keeps that very well hidden. Windblade looks at Vortex, "I hate to see anyone suffer... even if it's a Decepticon. But, I know what you'd do with Trypticon if he was awakened. And I'm not going to be responsible for inflicting that level of destruction on the universe." She shrugs a bit. Vortex pauses. "I wouldnt do anything to trypticon that he didnt want. Do you dare to take away his freedom to choose? Isnt it a Prime that once said "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings?" Megatron turns from the two of them, moving over to the viewscreen controls. He turns off the Decepticon propaganda, and starts pulling up new images, from Valvolux. Images of Overlord's attack on the wall, melting Autobot and neutral defenders alive. Images of street-to-street fighting, with civilians caught in the crossfire. Finally images of the city shortly after Ravage detonated the primary energy refinery - entire neighborhoods engulfed in flame. Silently he brings pictures up, one after another, onto screens all over the room. Windblade looks about to respond to Vortex, something suitably cutting... and then the images flood the screens. The destruction. The chaos. Valvolux being destroyed... and she gasps, eyes widening, "What... what did you DO?!?" She swings her fist at the nearest bar in her cage, glaring at Megatron, "You maniac! You didn't have to do that!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "there ya go. Nice tactic. Im impressed!" Ah-HA! an opening. Vortex's visor gleams, perhaps in admiration of Megatron's tactic. One thing can be said for pure brutality. It yields results. "Would be a shame if it happened to a second city.." <> Lord Megatron says, "Impressing you is the least difficult part of my day, Vortex." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "You have a nack for this kinda work. Seriously impressive." <> Lord Megatron says, "Remember that next time your Combaticons seek to cross me, Vortex." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Oh, dont worry. THat wont be happening anytime soon. Hail Megatron!" Without turning around, Megatron says, "You don't know what we might do with Trypticon should we raise him. What you do know is what we will do if you do not. With Cybertron's ... reemergence... on the galactic stage, scores of innocent expatriates are returning home to neutral cities all over the planet. Rodion. Altihex. Uraya." Finally, Megatron turns to face Windblade. "Resist me, and you seal their fate. One by one, these cities won't just fall - they'll be destroyed. Utterly. To the mech. While you watch. Crystal City and Valvolux will be only the beginning." Vortex nods "My Lord Megatron is no liar, my dear." he says, egging it on. "He will destroy the cities utterly. You will be responsible for so many lives..so many fates... are in your hands. Be quiet and save your honor. Talk.. and save millions. It is your choice." Windblade's eyes go wide, as she looks at the screens, unable to turn away from the absolute annihilation of Valvolux, and then she hangs her head. "Alright... just... don't destroy any more cities, and I'll do what you want." She looks defeated, in a way that hurting her directly could never have done. Megatron immediately brightens. "Excellent!" he rasps, clasping his hands together as if ready to reveal a cake at a human child's birthday party. "Vortex - prepare a team to travel down to Trypticon. We will raise him as soon as a suitable detail is assembled. After all, we wouldn't want something to happen to our new friend Windblade beneath the planet." His optics narrow. "And don't get any ideas, Windblade. Should you manage to escape before Trypticon is raised, the fate of those cities will be sealed nonetheless." Windblade rests her head against the bars, dejected at the sheer lengths that Megatron would go to for his goals, "I... understand. I won't try to escape." But that doesn't mean she might not try something else...